Never The Same
by katodale
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is sent from heaven to massacre the school of vampires in st vladimirs,   posing as a transfered guardian he is set to mentor Rose Hathaway, he starts to develop feelings for her, and then all hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIRE ACADEMY/HALO CROSSOVER**

_Dimitri Belikov is sent from heaven to massacre the school of vampires in st vladimirs, posing as a transfered guardian he is set to mentor Rose Hathaway, a runaway student who was returned after two years._  
><em>While battling his own demons, he starts to develop feelings for rose, and starts to understand the school was not full of the evil creatures he'd been led to believe.<em>

My first impression of St Vladimirs was bleak, the building looked dull and the grounds paled in colour and life, nothing like it was back home.  
>He said that the human world wasn't all it could have been, a lost cause.<br>My sister Tasha, and my brother Ivan were staying in the guest area which left me on my own,  
>I walked up to the main entrance, taking in my surroundings. Now I wasn't so enthralled in the appalling sight of the school, I noticed that there were a few of the students around, some reading, a group of them laughing together, sharing a joke obviously.<br>I stepped up to the door and pressed hard against the frame, obstacle number one, how to open a door,  
>I'd never opened a door.<br>I've seen Tasha open a door, she's been to earth before, but i've never personally opened a door. I pushed against the door again, no luck.  
>I saw a button like object on the very side of the door, hope coursed through my veins but as I pushed it repeatedly I was dumbstruck.<br>_How am I going to survive in a coven of vampires unnoticed if I was unable to open a damn door!_  
>"Need any help? Asked a voice, making me jump in shock.<br>I didn't even hear someone approaching, not good. I turned around to meet the face of the voice, and words can't describe what I saw.  
>The girl in front of me an odd look and walked towards the door, she turned the button to the side and pushed the door opened! magical.<br>As she turned around to look at me, her long brown hair was flung in all different directions, throwing a strong smell at me, lavender ?  
>"New guardian?" The girl asked, I had time to take in her features now, The girls long brown hair reached the small of her back With eyes as brown as the purest of woods, with innocence and humour screaming out of them.<br>I took in the curve of her lip, her perfectly straight nose, surely this beautiful girl couldn't be a creature of the night.  
>"Yes, Guardian Belikov" I muttered, trying to project dominance.<br>The girl stared at me, her lip curved upwards, as if she was trying to hold back a smile. "Well Guardian Belikov, I'll see you in class"  
>The girl gave me a smirk and walked back to the group of vampires that were waiting for her, all looking puzzled.<br>I tried to clear my head of all thoughts, and walked through to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

this is my first fanfiction, I've been meaning to write one for a while, but I've actually only just had the motivation to write hope it's enjoyable!  
>I don't own the story, Richelle mead is a genious !<p>

I was given my schedule and went straight to class, I was only observing today, The teacher would be a man named Stan Alto.  
>What came as a shock to me was that this class, Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques, was a Dhamphir class.<br>What in the world was a Dhamphir, I looked over the classes and saw another strange word, Morio I would ask Ivan later. I walked into the designated room to find a group of the vampires setting up mats on the ground and others casually chatting.  
>Stan walked up and spoke "Belikov, Today we're sparring. Feel free to join in, but watch your opponents and attack accordingly."<br>With a huff, he walked away. Note to self, Stan is an ass.  
>After about five minutes, all the students were paired up and sparring, I walked around, observing how these creatures fought.<br>Why they had a combat class, I had no idea, for all I know they were training to take over the world!  
>there was a loud bang, as the doors opened and closed quickly, and a girl darted in, dropping her equiptment on the floor and running towards the people sparring, While she ran, she pulled an elastic band from her wrist and tyed up her back length brown hair The door girl!<br>"Rose Hathaway, What a privilege!, how very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your skills with us!" shouted Stan, He was being sarcastic, rude even. Rose, Rose the door beauty. "Sorry Stan," She murmered and her cheeks flushed red, blushing. She joined a pair and started to fight.  
>I watched her with curiosity for a few minutes, she seemed to be lacking the skills that most of the other novices had, why was this?<br>I slowly made my way towards Stan, approaching him carefully so he didn't think I was going to jump him. "GUardian Alto, Why is the rose girl so far behind in her combat skills?" Stan coughed back a laugh and inhaled deeply. "Rose Hathaway, is a menace. Two years ago her and the Moroi princess Valissa Dragomir Upped and went, Just escaped the school! without even worrying about the danger of the strigoi! Her and the princess had been on the run for two years, But we finally caught up with them in portland, so Rose is two years behind! The way she's fighing there's no way she will be ready for field expercience in the fall." Stan said all of this under his breathe quietly, it seems he has quite an opinion when it comes to Rose.  
>While Stan and I were talking some of the novices gathered around a mat while two people were sparring. I walked to the mat and saw that the fighters were none other than Rose and a red headed boy by the name of Mason Ashfield. Rose looked pretty beaten, and mason offered a hand to help her up.<br>"You didn't train while you were away eh?" asked Mason, "I didn't really have time while I was away, i was too busy-" While Mason and rose were talking,  
>I couldn't help to notice what a lovely figure she had, curvy but strong, an athlete. She must have noticed my staring when she stopped talking aburptlty. Her embarressment vanished as she smirked and looked straight into my eyes. "See something you like?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.<br>"How dare you Rosemarie! You do not talk to a guardian in such a manner, Report to Kirova's office right away!" Shouted Stan, He looked as if he was about to explode.  
>"Belikov, Go with Rose and explain what has happened." I nodded and set of after rose, who was gathering her things. She shot me a dark look and walked around the corner. Walking in silence I couldn't help but watch her why had she left the academy? "Rose, Why did you leave the academy?" I asked, trying to keep up with her.<br>She stopped in the middle of the footpath, almost causing me to walk into her.  
>I steadied myself and returned the stare she was giving me.<br>"To protect her, I'm her guardian." With that, she turned herself back around and continued her way to Kirova's office.

"Rosemarie, you're simply not going to be trained enough by the fall, there's no way you'll be able to pass field experience with your skill so low!  
>I'm sorry, but I just don't think we're going to be able to keep you here, I'm sorry but-" Rose interupted Headmaster Kirova midsentance "Then what, you're going to send me to my mother, Was she even aware Lissa and I were gone? Or what, my father? You'll send me there? If that's the case, Lissa and I will be gone by the end of toda-" Rose seemed to realise that arguing was getting her nowhere. We were all silent for a moment.<br>"I can mentor Rose, get her up to scratch, If you allow it." Both women stare at me with incredulous looks on their faces, Kirova's face showing shock, confusion, Rose's face conveying nothing but confusion, and something more? "Guardian Belikov, I don't believe you understand the effort that you will have to give this girl, She's a nuisance, undiciplined! Do you really think you could manage to control a teenage girl on top of your guardian duties?"  
>I stopped to think for a moment. In all honesty I couldn't maintain my cover while keeping Rose in check, But I couldn't let her be abandoned. Creature or not, I couldn't mistake the look on her face when Kirova said she was going to leave, Hurt, Terror. Rose was scared to leave.<br>"I'm sure I can manage, It's only a teenage girl" After hearing that statement, Rose shot me a dark look.  
>"You can't keep talking about me as if I'm not here!" Screamed Rose, Clearly growing frustrated "Rose, I don't think you're in the position to be rude. To be honest I think Guardian Belikov metoring you might do a good job, but that's only on one condition, you're on probationary terms, one step out of line, and you're out.<br>You will attend all classes, and training with Belikov in all your spare time, What do you say?"  
>I hold my breathe, please let this girl get over her own attitude and accept this.<br>Rose seemed to be holding her breath too, looking at me she exhaled and gave me a glare that screamed hatred.  
>"Fine, I accept"<p> 


End file.
